The main objective of this trial is to determine if concurrent 5-FU and radiation results in significant liver tumor. If regression in patients with metastatic colorectal cancer, if tumor response and time to regression predicts for improved survival. If whole liver irradiation alters the tumor metabolism of 5-FU as observed with 19F-nmr spectroscopy and if the observed altered metabolism of 5-FU predicts for tumor response.